


Обжигающая нежность

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Hair Braiding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Massage, almost getting caught, spicy food and its consequences, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: После того, как Хавьер угостил его острыми перцами, Чарльзу совсем нехорошо. Хавьер помогает ему, как умеет.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Charles Smith
Kudos: 3





	Обжигающая нежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Taste, Sweet Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049508) by [littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest). 



Сидя за столом, Хавьер любуется своим выигрышем. Сегодня, впервые за всё время, что он присоединился к банде, рагу Пирсона приобретёт хоть какой-то вкус. Не торопясь, наслаждаясь моментом, Хавьер откручивает крышку маленькой баночки. Кажется, тот тип, что проиграл её ему, совсем не возражал расстаться со своей собственностью. В конце концов, он сам решил поставить её на кон в партии в ножички. Сразу после того, как увидел, _как_ Хавьер управляется с ножом.

Вот сейчас, например, Хавьер этим самым ножом ловко цепляет и вытаскивает из баночки перчик чили. От аромата аж слюнки текут, и он с наслаждением впивается в перец зубами. О, как славно жжётся; только сейчас он понимает, как ему не хватало отличной еды с огоньком.

\- Что это у тебя? – спрашивает Чарльз.

Хавьер поднимает на него взгляд. Первое, что он чувствует – это желание быстро спрятать банку, но вместо этого он пожимает плечами:

\- Острые перцы чили. Выиграл в городке у одного идиота.

Чарльз садится, ставя перед собой тарелку с рагу:

\- И что, очень острые?

\- О да, - Хавьер вытаскивает ещё один перчик, кусает: - От этого даже у меня слёзы текут.

\- А можно мне попробовать?

Этого вопроса Хавьер боялся с самого начала.

\- Слушай, если я говорю, что они острые, значит, это так и есть. Для тебя это может оказаться слишком.

Чарльз бросает ещё один взгляд на баночку, прежде чем пожать плечами:

\- Не хочешь делиться – так и скажи.

\- Ну, перестань! Я всегда готов поделиться, ты же знаешь!

\- Всё нормально, - бормочет Чарльз, неохотно трогая ложкой массу в тарелке. Судя по его голосу, всё абсолютно _не_ нормально.

\- Ну ладно, - говорит Хавьер. Он высыпает несколько перчиков из банки прямо в тарелку Чарльза. – Вот тебе пять штук, смешай их с…

Договорить он не успевает. Не раздумывая, Чарльз сгребает перцы ложкой и засовывает в рот. Все сразу. Хавьер ожидает, что тот тут же их выплюнет, но Чарльз, прожевав, глотает перцы. На секунду Хавьеру кажется, что он ошибался насчёт Чарльза, и что поблизости действительно нашёлся человек, разделяющий страсть Хавьера к остренькому… но тут внезапно Чарльз замирает. Как марионетка, которую больше не дёргают за ниточки. Затем он открывает рот, из глаз льются слёзы.

\- Что за?.. – выдыхает он, не в силах промолвить больше ни слова.

\- А-а-а, дерьмо! – чертыхается Хавьер, поспешно вскакивая на ноги. – Пойду, поищу чего-нибудь от ожога!

Чарльз только кивает в ответ – ему едва удаётся дышать. Хавьер несётся к телеге Пирсона, хватает хлеб и сыр – и обратно, к Чарльзу.

\- Вот, быстро прожуй это. Поможет.

Всё ещё мотая головой, Чарльз забирает у него хлеб и сыр, но, похоже, прожевать их для него невыполнимая задача, так что Хавьер снова бежит к телеге Пирсона и берёт маленькую бутылку с молоком. Пирсона это не обрадует, но это лучшее, что Хавьер может сделать сейчас для Чарльза. Он бежит обратно и протягивает ему бутылку:

\- Вот, выпей это. Ну же!

Чарльз не двигается, и Хавьер сам подносит бутылку к его губам:

\- Прополощи рот, прежде чем проглотить. Будет лучше. Обещаю.

Наконец Чарльзу удаётся сделать глоток, и Хавьер видит, как на его лице появляется выражение облегчения. По-прежнему придерживая бутылку, чтоб Чарльз не выдул всё одним махом, Хавьер позволяет ему пить крохотными глотками ещё несколько минут, и наконец Чарльз начинает дышать.

\- Полегчало? – спрашивает Хавьер.

Чарльз делает глубокий вдох и жмурится от боли – когда во рту всё ещё пылает пожар, даже воздух может ужалить. Он отпивает ещё немного молока, прежде чем произнести:

\- Как ты можешь это есть?!

Едва сказав это, он тут же впивается зубами в сыр. Хавьер лишь пожимает плечами:

\- Мне нравится жгучий вкус. Неплохо бодрит.

Всё ещё жуя, Чарльз фыркает от смеха, а потом окидывает Хавьера долгим взглядом:

\- Временами ты меня пугаешь.

Для Хавьера это комплимент. Он не раз сталкивался с мужчинами, уверенными, что легко одержат над ним верх, что он не сумеет себя защитить лишь потому, что он не особенно высок и крепок. Кое-кому из них он даровал новую улыбку от уха до уха. Но сейчас Хавьер теряется, не зная, что сказать. Подождав немного, он оставляет Чарльза одного, но не может перестать бросать на него украдкой внимательные взгляды, следя, чтобы знакомство с перцами не привело к чему-то похуже. Когда же, спустя некоторое время, Чарльз направляется прочь из лагеря, Хавьер следует за ним, злясь на самого себя.

Чарльз движется через лес легко, точно на цыпочках. Хавьеру совсем непросто рассмотреть его след. На некоторое время он и вовсе его теряет, и решает проверить берег реки, что протекает неподалёку. Лес да река – больше здесь прятаться, в общем-то, негде. Но стоит ему ступить на берег, как совсем рядом кто-то прыгает с дерева.

Хавьер хватается за нож – но это только Чарльз. Прислонившись спиной к дереву, тот смотрит на Хавьера:

\- У тебя есть причина, чтобы преследовать меня?

\- Да просто… хочу проверить, что ты в порядке, - говорит Хавьер, чувствуя легкий толчок в животе. Это правда, но обычно он не признается в этом так прямо.

С недавних пор он смотрит на Чарльза иначе, чем вначале. Они всегда ладили, и Хавьер всем, кто спрашивал, говорил, что Чарльз – его друг, но в последние дни он начал думать, что не возражал бы, если бы они были… немного больше, чем друзьями. Скрестив руки на груди, Чарльз говорит:

\- Да, мне было плохо, но это всего лишь еда. У меня бывали настоящие ожоги. Намного хуже.

\- Эй, я как-то видел, как человек съел слишком острую для него пищу. Он изодрал себе грудь ногтями и окочурился прямо на полу. В жизни всякое бывает.

\- Говорю же, я в порядке, - Чарльз отталкивается от дерева и подходит ближе. – Те вещи, что ты мне принёс, помогли. Так что спасибо тебе.

\- Не благодари меня, - произносит Хавьер, слишком взволнованный тем, насколько близко они сейчас друг к другу. – Начнём с того, что я вообще не должен был давать их тебе.

\- Я взрослый человек, и сам должен отвечать за свои ошибки. Именно так ты отнёсся ко мне. Я это ценю.

\- О’кей… значит, всё хорошо? – спрашивает Хавьер, не в силах справиться с волнением. Чарльз смеётся - Хавьер не так уж часто слышал это раньше. Он подходит ещё чуточку ближе и хлопает Хавьера по плечу, так что у того мурашки бегут по спине:

\- Конечно, всё хорошо. Я займусь тем, зачем пришёл сюда, ты не против?

\- А чем конкретно? – запоздало спрашивает Хавьер. Он, вообще-то, уже задавался вопросом, что Чарльз тут делает.

\- Рыбалкой.

\- Рыбалкой, ага, - повторяет Хавьер. – Без удочки.

Чарльз проходит мимо него, направляясь к воде:

\- Тут неглубоко, да и течение слабое. Здесь мне больше нравится рыбачить с копьём.

Помимо того, что эти слова почему-то звучат чрезвычайно горячо, Хавьер всё ещё ничего не понимает:

\- Я не вижу тут никакого копья.

\- Я его сломал, - объясняет Чарльз. – Мне надо сделать новое. Придётся поработать, но я правда соскучился по рыбе. Ещё немного этого рагу из оленины – и я застрелюсь.

Если кто и может понять, что кому-то хочется вкусненького, то это Хавьер. К тому же ему редко удаётся побыть с Чарльзом наедине, а тут такая возможность. Да и ножом он владеет неплохо.

\- А меня научишь? Как делать копьё?

Чарльз слегка машет рукой:

\- Конечно, если хочешь. Сперва надо найти подходящее дерево.

Немного погодя они сидят рядышком на берегу, обстругивая найденные ветки, чтобы превратить их в копья. Склонившись вниз, Хавьер то и дело отбрасывает с лица растрёпанные волосы. После пятого раза Чарльз недовольно вздыхает:

\- Тебе не надоело?

\- Ты о чём?

\- О волосах.

\- Да нет, я привык, - отвечает Хавьер, пожимая плечами. Немало людей, включая мисс Гримшо, спрашивали его, почему он не может просто отрезать слишком длинную чёлку, но он носил такую причёску так давно, что не представлял, что может быть по-другому. Длинные волосы, можно сказать, стали какой-то важной частью его жизни, от которой он просто не хотел отказываться.

\- Хочешь, заплету их? – предлагает Чарльз, и Хавьер застывает неподвижно, нож повисает в его пальцах. Инстинкт велит ему сказать «нет», ведь так он окажется к Чарльзу совсем близко, но внезапно эта мысль становится весьма соблазнительной.

\- Ну давай, только не дёргай.

\- Распусти их полностью, - просит Чарльз, убирая нож в ножны и отодвигая в сторону копьё. Он пододвигается ближе к Хавьеру, и сердце прыгает у того в груди. Он распускает хвостик, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда пальцы Чарльза прикасаются к его подбородку, поворачивая голову. Затем эти пальцы погружаются в волосы Хавьера, распутывая и разделяя их в тонкие прядки. Чарльз заплетает более короткие волосы спереди в тонкую косичку, потом соединяет её с остальными волосами.

\- Подержи-ка, - говорит Чарльз, беря Хавьера за ладонь и вкладывая в неё его собственные волосы. После этого опять поворачивает голову Хавьера и повторяет плетение на другой стороне. Его движения сдержанны и методичны, но они заставляют Хавьера чувствовать себя так, будто бы это он наелся острых перцев. Всюду, где Чарльз ненароком касается его, кожа горит огнём, и в воздухе ощущается что-то такое, что покрывает тело Хавьера мурашками. Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, но в то же время не знает, сколько ещё сможет выдержать. Наконец Чарльз снова берёт его за подбородок и бережно поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть свою работу:

\- Так намного лучше.

\- Я доверяю твоему вкусу, - улыбается Хавьер. А кому ещё доверять – зеркала-то рядом нет. Он снова улыбается, беря заготовку для копья: - И вправду, так удобнее работать.

\- Я же говорил, - просто отвечает Чарльз. Они продолжают мастерить оружие, и вскоре Хавьер уже может наблюдать, как Чарльз заходит в воду, чтобы наловить рыбы. Как же он хорош, со своими длинными волосами, рассыпанными по плечам и спине. Вода доходит до его бёдер, сквозь намокшие штаны проступают сильные мускулы. Ох, как бы Хавьеру хотелось, чтобы Чарльз по какой-то причине стащил свою рубашку, но пока что он может лишь полюбоваться на треугольник обнажённой кожи под расстёгнутым воротником. Хавьер понятия не имеет, сколько времени он смотрит на него; мог бы и часами смотреть, с большим удовольствием. Но тут Чарльз вылезает из воды, хмурый и расстроенный: ему так и не удалось ничего поймать.

\- Должно быть, это сложно, а? – спрашивает Хавьер.

Чарльз качает головой:

\- Обычно нет. Не понимаю, почему я сегодня всё время промахиваюсь.

Он выглядит искренне огорчённым, и Хавьер на мгновение пристально смотрит на него. Он нечасто видел Чарльза таким.

\- По-моему, ты слишком напряжённый. Тебе нужно немного расслабиться.

\- Я вовсе не… - огрызается Чарльз, но прерывается на полуслове, поводит плечами: - Хм… да, похоже, я и впрямь слишком напряжённый.

\- Конечно, это была всего лишь еда, - вкрадчиво говорит Хавьер, чуть-чуть передразнивая Чарльза, - но я знаю, что тебе больно. И будет больно ещё пару часов. Садись, я помогу тебе расслабиться.

Конечно, это всего лишь пустая фраза, и Хавьер даже не надеется, что Чарльз послушается – но он слушается, кладёт своё копьё и садится перед Хавьером. Кажется, он совершенно не подозревает, что задумал его друг. Приглушённым голосом Хавьер произносит:

\- Давай снимем этот груз с твоих плеч.

Пожимая этими самыми плечами, Чарльз просто говорит:

\- Давай.

Хавьер осторожно отодвигает его волосы в сторону, но они так восхитительны на ощупь, что ему совершенно не хочется выпускать их из пальцев.

\- Я могу и тебе косу заплести.

\- А ты умеешь? – удивлённо спрашивает Чарльз.

\- Меня научила этому одна очень любезная chica, - отвечает Хавьер, погружаясь в воспоминания. – Этому… и много чему ещё.

\- И что из этого «много чего» ты собираешься сделать со мной?

Голос у Чарльза всё такой же спокойный, и этот вопрос звучит совершенно невинно, но Хавьер улавливает что-то особенное в этом спокойствии. Его сердце начинает биться быстрее при мысли, что Чарльз, похоже, поддразнивает его. А что, если не только он влюблён в Чарльза, если вдруг…

\- Начнём с волос, а там посмотрим, - Хавьеру едва удаётся сдерживать дрожь в пальцах, когда он разделяет волосы Чарльза на пряди и заплетает их в косу. Закончив, он перебрасывает косу ему через плечо: - Ну и как?

\- Неплохо. Может, сделаешь это как-нибудь ещё раз.

Не зная, хороший это знак или нет, Хавьер кивает:

\- С удовольствием.

Ему не терпится перейти к массажу, но он не знает, как попросить об этом. К счастью, Чарльз уже сам тянется к воротнику, расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке и стягивает её, стараясь сесть поудобнее. Хавьер садится позади него, скрестив ноги, прижавшись так близко, как только может.

Поначалу он не знает, с чего начать. Столько соблазнительной кожи и мускулов, и это только спина. Хавьер кладёт руки на затылок Чарльза, гладит пальцами шею и плечи. Несколько движений, и он замечает, что Чарльз сам начинает льнуть к его прикосновениям. Хавьер нажимает чуть сильнее, вдавливает кончики пальцев в мышцы, разминая напряжённые точки одну за другой, и дыхание Чарльза становится тише и ровнее. Он ещё чуть-чуть наклоняется назад, и Хавьер больше не может сдерживаться.

Он наклоняется вперёд к Чарльзу, почти касаясь губами шеи. Прижимается к нему, оставляет на коже нежные поцелуи. Дыхание Чарльза становится прерывистым, но он не отстраняется ни на дюйм, и Хавьер принимает это как знак того, что он может продолжать. Он прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев наверх, к уху Чарльза, посасывая мочку, дразня её кончиком языка.

Чарльз снова блаженно вздыхает, и его бёдра подаются вперёд. Точно в трансе, Хавьер продолжает целовать его всюду, пока его руки движутся вперёд. Он проводит ладонями по широкой груди Чарльза, наслаждаясь теплом его кожи. Сперва ему хочется задержаться здесь, но сейчас, попробовав Чарльза и на ощупь, и на вкус, он понимает, что возбуждён так сильно, как не был уже давно. Его руки движутся сами по себе, пальцы скользят вниз по животу Чарльза и задерживаются между его ног.

Здесь Хавьер останавливается на мгновение, пытаясь понять, не слишком ли далеко он зашёл. Но волноваться не о чем – Чарльз снова двигает бёдрами, толкаясь Хавьеру в ладонь. Хавьер прижимает руку теснее, чувствуя, как под штанами Чарльза проступает его член. Конечно, он уже не раз воображал себе его длину и размер, и теперь начинает медленно возбуждать его, проводя пальцами поверх ткани, вверх и вниз по всей длине.

Чарльз резко наклоняется вперёд, рычание срывается с его губ, и Хавьер беспокойно замирает, решив, что что-то не так, но тут Чарльз поворачивается к нему. Его глаза горят диким огнём, которого Хавьер никогда раньше не видел. Он хватает Хавьера за куртку, притягивает ближе к себе, заставляя забраться к нему на колени.

\- Из-за тебя придётся снова есть чёртово мясо, - рычит он.

Хавьер обвивает руки вокруг шеи Чарльза, так легко и смело, точно каждый день это делает:

\- Ну что ж, давай пойдём обратно в воду и попробуем порыбачить ещё раз…

\- Я лучше кое-что другое попробую, - усмехается Чарльз.

Он двигается вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними, и прижимает губы к губам Хавьера. Поцелуй нежный и мягкий… но только в первые пару секунд, прежде чем Хавьер проводит по его губам языком. Распаляясь всё больше, то промахиваясь, то сталкиваясь губами, они целуются всё жарче, буквально терзая друг друга. Не обращая внимания на то, что Хавьер всё ещё в куртке и жилете, Чарльз рывком расстёгивает его брюки. Не то чтобы Хавьер возражал. Он замирает, и лишь двигает бёдрами, когда Чарльз вытаскивает его член наружу.

Пока Чарльз проводит пальцами по всей длине, Хавьер скользит рукой вниз по его груди, прямо к промежности. Расстёгивая пуговицы штанов и освобождая чужой член из плена, он не может удержаться от изумлённого вздоха.

\- Ты вроде говорил, что сломал своё копьё, - шутит он, но Чарльз тут же закрывает ему рот ещё одним властным поцелуем, его пальцы яростно впиваются в плоть Хавьера.

Оба совершенно забываются в исступлении, страстно лаская друг друга. Хавьер продолжает дразнить Чарльза, разминая его грудь, пощипывая соски. В ответ Чарльз хватает его за волосы и оттягивает голову назад, тут же принимаясь целовать и покусывать горло. Воздух наполняется рычанием и тихими стонами – Хавьер не может сказать, кто из них издаёт эти звуки, Чарльз или он сам. Всё, что имеет значение – это рука Чарльза на его члене, ласкающая, заставляющая всё сильнее и сильнее вскидывать бёдра навстречу.

Хавьер хотел бы продержаться дольше, но он мечтал об этом слишком долго и слишком подробно. И прямо сейчас перед глазами мелькают детали этих фантазий, пока пальцы Чарльза крепче сжимают его член, надрачивая его так беспощадно, что он едва может удержаться на грани. Чарльз проводит языком по его шее, и как только его зубы прикасаются к коже Хавьера, тот не выдерживает. Он кусает губы, чтобы сдержать стон, подмахивает бёдрами, и кончает, забрызгивая спермой чужие пальцы. Чарльз ещё недолго двигает рукой, лаская Хавьера медленными движениями, а сам зарывается лицом в его шею и стонет так, словно ему больно. Похоже, он тоже близок.

Не раздумывая, Хавьер хватает руку Чарльза, слизывая с его пальцев собственное семя. Чарльз поднимает голову, глядя на него, и Хавьер заботится о том, чтобы ему было на что поглядеть. Всё ещё лаская его член, он одновременно посасывает его пальцы, обводит их кончики языком, чтобы Чарльз хорошенько представил себе, что Хавьер может сделать, немного наклонившись. Туго сжимая Чарльза в руке, он двигает ей всё быстрее, и одновременно с этим втягивает щёки, сосёт пальцы так, словно и в самом деле хочет из них что-то высосать. Они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, сердце Хавьера бешено колотится. Он никогда не видел Чарльза таким раскованным и запыхавшимся, с искусанными губами, с горящими глазами, в которых читается желание бросить Хавьера на траву и отодрать его как следует здесь и сейчас. И Хавьер совсем не против – но прямо сейчас он хочет смотреть на то, как Чарльз кончит только от прикосновений его рук.

С влажным хлюпаньем вытянув пальцы Чарльза изо рта, Хавьер притягивает его ближе и снова целует, на сей раз сильнее, обводя языком его губы, и позволяя делать то же самое в ответ. Они соприкасаются языками, медленно сплетают их, и Хавьер останавливается лишь тогда, когда понимает, что Чарльзу надо отдышаться. Он сильнее вонзается в руку Хавьера, и Хавьер наклоняется, снова целует его в ухо, шепча:

\- Ты хочешь кончить для меня, cariño?

Вряд ли Чарльз знает, что означает это слово, но что-то в голосе Хавьера действует на него. Его тело напрягается, член отчаянно пульсирует, прежде чем выплеснуть сперму на пальцы Хавьера. Он дышит глубже и медленнее, пока Хавьер разжимает пальцы, помогая ему прийти в себя. На мгновение они замирают, а потом Чарльз начинает смеяться.

\- Не могу поверить, что говорю это, - выдыхает он, - но я рад, что попробовал эти дурацкие перцы.

Хавьер смеётся в ответ, и смех отдаётся в его груди сладким трепетом. Он надеется, что это был не просто мимолётный порыв. Может быть, Чарльзу он тоже нравится. Он вытаскивает из заднего кармана бандану и старается очистить их обоих. Они едва успевают натянуть штаны, как из-за деревьев доносятся голоса.

\- Да не заставлю я тебя плавать в реке, чёрт возьми! – ревёт раздражённый Артур.

\- Да я знаю, но рыбалка! – ноет разозлённый Джон. – Это же адски скучно!

\- Только если у тебя в башке нет ни одной мысли!

Они всё ещё продолжают препираться, когда пролезают через кусты и практически сталкиваются с Чарльзом и Хавьером.

\- А чё это вы здесь делаете? – спрашивает Артур с таким видом, точно ожидает, что на него нападут.

\- Рыбу ловим, - хором отвечают Чарльз и Хавьер.

\- Без удочек? – спрашивает Джон, но Артур лишь отмахивается:

\- И что, поймали что-нибудь?

\- Нет, меня всё время что-то отвлекает, - отвечает Чарльз, невольно глядя на Хавьера. Артур проводит рукой по бороде и кивает Джону:

\- Ну что ж, значит, у нас всё ещё есть дела, Марстон! Двигай давай!

Джон послушно идёт с ним к реке, но они продолжают ругаться всю дорогу. Хавьер поворачивается к Чарльзу:

\- Знаешь, а я тут в городке выиграл перцы чили у одного идиота, - говорит он так громко, чтобы Артур и Джон услышали его. – Не хочешь попробовать, Чарльз?

\- Чили? Хмм, - задумчиво отвечает Чарльз, точно впервые слышит о такой штуке. – А почему бы нет? Кажется, мне не хватает остроты.

\- Ну тогда пошли.

Они забирают копья, машут Джону и Артуру, а потом быстро уходят за деревья. Помолчав немного, Чарльз откашливается.

\- Так чему там тебя научила эта chica? – спрашивает он, подражая словам Хавьера. Тот улыбается:

\- Долго рассказывать. Лучше покажу.

\- Не могу дождаться, - отвечает Чарльз, и по спине Хавьера пробегает дрожь.

Боже, благослови острые перцы!


End file.
